Kukai in Wonderland
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: Kukai and Ikuto have been sharing the same Alice-in-Wonderland-based dream for around a week, playing the roles of Alice and Cheshire Cat respectively. By a weird coincidence, they both get new Shugo Eggs on the same day! What will hatch from the eggs?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Okay, this is my first SC finicky! Yay!~ Anyway, yeah, this idea is kinda on something, I think. I believe this is going to be more crazy than the actual Alice in Wonderland itself, but let's see how it works!!! Anyway, it's going to be IkutoxKukai. Don't ask why, I just had the biggest urge to use this couple! Anyway, enjoy 3

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He was in the forest again, in that _damned _dress. "Why the _hell_ do I always wind up _here!?_" Kukai said, sitting down and twirling grass in his fingers. This dream had been more normal than previous ones, and at least he knew it was a dream this time. Then again, he should have guessed it was a dream when he noticed that his red-brown hair had grown so long it was past his shoulders and near his waist, and that he was in a blue-and-white, frilled dress with striped stockings and maryjanes reminiscent of Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and that was exactly what it was.

"Why in the word does this keep happening to me of all people!?" he screamed as he went from a sitting position to a laying position. When he looked up, that was when the dream started getting weird. Then again, it was to be expected when he was playing Alice. He couldn't help but hold back a laugh. In the tree was a boy with familiar dark blue hair and striking blue eyes. However, instead of the usual dark blue cat ears and tail that matched Tsukiyomi Ikuto's other features, there were striped, pink-and-purple ones, and he wore an outfit to match that made it impossible for Kukai to stop laughing. "Ts-Tsukiyomi really makes a great Cheshire Cat!" he said, unable to hold it back.

Ikuto's ears twitched in annoyance. "Says the one in the dress," he said with a playful smirk as his pink-and-purple-striped cat tail swung back and forth, "You make a cute Alice." He smiled and jumped off the branch in front of Kukai. "So you came again, too, huh?" he said, getting away from the playful banter, "Well, at least I have company in this crazy place." A small smile came across Ikuto's features, and Kukai couldn't help letting a small blush come over him. For some reason, he and Ikuto seemed to share this dream every night for the past week or so. They would always see each other at some point in the dream, whether it be right as it started, or near the end, as Kukai had imagined to be the case this time. They were always the same characters, and it was always the same dream based on Alice in Wonderland. Kukai was always Alice, Ikuto was the Cheshire Cat. Sometimes they would see the other guardians and Ikuto's sister, Utau, in the dream as well. It didn't seem to be the case this time. "The dream will probably end soon," Kukai said, getting a nod in reply from Ikuto. He stayed laying on the ground, playing in the grass, not caring how the dress he was wearing moved as he kicked his feet and rolled around in the ground. He stopped when he rolled over on his back and smiled up at Ikuto. In fact, he had had this dream with Ikuto so many times that he had gotten used to the cat boy and didn't particularly mind being around him, not like the first time he met Ikuto in the dream.

"You're getting your dress dirty," Ikuto said with a chuckle when Kukai pretended to act girly and got up dusting his dress off and straightening his hair. "Anyway, I guess it's time to go, I think it's morning now…" and with that, in the blink of an eye, Ikuto disappeared.

____________________________~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~______________________________

A moment later, Kukai woke up in his own bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Not seeing him, but knowing his Shugo Chara was there, Kukai called a "good morning" to Daichi and got up to put his Middle School uniform on. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings in the morning. Maybe that was why he didn't notice the small pastel blue egg with a pink top and playing cards with each coat(red diamond, red heart, black spade, black club) on it until he came back to his bed a second time to get Daichi's egg off of the bed frame. "Wha!?" Kukai said, looking at the new egg laying on his bed, "A second Shugo Chara egg!?" he glanced down at it thoughtfully and bent over to touch it. He poked it once then drew his fingers away and grabbed the egg along with Daichi's. "How did I get this…?""I've been trying to tell you about it all morning, Kukai!" Daichi said as he proceeded to rest on Kukai's shoulder. He smiled at Kukai's bewildered face and laughed a little, prodding Kukai's cheek from his shoulder. "Speaking of, Kukai, how did someone like you get a _pink_ egg?" He chuckled as Kukai put both eggs in his school bag with a huff.

"It's _not_ pink! Only the tips are pink!" Kukai protested. He sighed and draped his school bag over his shoulder and dashed out the door before his brothers could say anything. He ignored comments from Daichi about his new egg as he tried to think about what the egg would be. He gave a small sigh and raced towards school. He tried to keep his smile, though still puzzled about gaining a second egg so suddenly. "Suuure, it's not," Daichi said with a chuckle. "Kukai got a pink egg! Kukai got a pink egg!" He kept pestering. He smiled as he finally rested on Kukai's shoulder, and wasn't surprised to be flicked off before setting on the shoulder again. "Pink egg! Pink egg!"

"It's _blue!_" Kukai said with a sigh as he walked towards the school. "Anyway, stay quiet, would you!? We're in public now." He through his bag over his shoulder and stayed quiet after that, even if Daichi couldn't. He wondered what kind of Shugo Chara would be born from this new egg.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aaaand, that was the first chapter!Okay, I _know I have a lot of stories to update, I'll get to it, alright! XD I just couldn't resist the urge to do this story, and I'm in a big Shugo Chara mood since I started watching it, so please be patient with unusual betrothal and new XII! Gomenasai! I'm thinking about dropping Human Experience, and my friend and I have to get back in the mood to work on Reluctant Loves, but hopefully we'll get around to it! Anyway! In the next chapter! Preview time!Ikuto will notice a second egg as well! We may get to see the first true IkutoxKukai moment of the story if I feel up to writing it in, and, as much as he tries to hide it, the secret of Kukai's new egg gets out to the guardians when he pays them a visit! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai!~ This is chapter two! I'm letting y'all know I'm going to be doing a second version of this story I got an idea for! The second version is going to be Nagikai, or NagihikoxKukai. I'm good at coming up with crack pairings, yes? XD Anyway, it'll be cute when I'm done with it, but for now: Chapter Two of Kukai in Wonderland!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

While Kukai was waking to get dressed and shower, Ikuto was doing the same. He, however, noticed the small egg on his bed much sooner than Kukai did. He looked over to the egg, but didn't take much time staring at it. He scooped it up and called for Yoru as he hopped onto the roof of his house before his mother came in looking for him. He took a closer look at the egg when he got on the roof. It was a deep purple, with a sort of magenta pink band going around the center with purple paw prints that seemed to look like a cat's going around the egg in the band of magenta. "Interesting Shugo Egg," he said to himself as he placed it in his violin case. Since he carried his violin everywhere with him, he usually placed Yoru's egg either in the case or his pocket, and this new egg he placed in his case. It did have a rather interesting design, and Ikuto wondered what his chara would be like. The blue-haired boy simply shrugged it off and grabbed his bag, which was resting on the roof, and headed off for school. He would think about this new egg later. 

"Hey, Ikuto!" Ikuto's shugo chara, Yoru, called out to his owner, "Look over there! It's that kid… Souma! That's his name!" Yoru was flailing in the direction of a red-brown haired boy Ikuto recognized to be Souma Kukai, and he was looking at a Shugo Egg that was in his hand. "He's got a new one too, Ikuto!" As his eyes made contact with the egg, Ikuto smirked as a familiar set of dark blue cat ears and a tail showed he had just character changed. The tail was waving back and forth as Ikuto looked over to Kukai. "Interesting," Ikuto said to himself as he walked over to the younger boy with his usual smirk on his features. He silently crept up next to Kukai and leaned over his shoulder. "Boo," he said, laughing as Kukai jumped and almost dropped his egg. 

"Ikuto!" Kukai screamed, now on a first-name basis with Ikuto because of the dream they shared, "Don't do that! You practically scared the living daylights out of me!" Then he did something Ikuto thought he'd never see outside of the dream. This cute little girly pout that Kukai had, and never really did in real life. "Honestly!" he said as he pouted, turning in the other direction, facing away from Ikuto. 

"Aw, is little Alice made at me?" Ikuto said as he draped his arms over Kukai's shoulders. "I don't suppose giving you a simple apology will work, Kukai?" He chuckled as Kukai turned a bright shade of red before working his hands over Kukai's to take his egg and get a look at it. He chuckled at the little egg that was completely pastel colors, turning it over in his hands. "Aw, how cute is this?" he said, holding the egg up to Yoru, who laughed. 

"Ikuto!" Kukai protested, holding his hand out with that cute little pout again, "Give it back!" The red-brown haired, first-year middle school student was giving Ikuto the look he only usually gave in the dream. A cute little look with that little pout that Ikuto found, for some weird reason, just unbearable and unable to resist. "Now!"

"Oh, you win," Ikuto said as he placed the egg in Kukai's extended hand, "You know I can't say know to that _damned _pout!" He sighed a little as he took his violin case off his shoulder and gently opened it to bring out his own egg. "I was just curious as to why the two of us got new eggs at the same time," he said, showing his egg to Kukai. "I think it may --"

"-- have something to do with the dream?" Kukai interrupted, "As much as I hate to say it, with the two of us getting the eggs at the same time, I think it's a high possibility." Kukai nodded a little, ignoring the confused look on Daichi's features, as well as Yoru's. "Let's talk about it in the dream tonight," Kukai said as he stashed his egg back in his bag, "We'll both be late for school at this rate, and I can't talk to you after school because I'm visiting the others."

"Very well, Alice," Ikuto joked as he stashed his egg and bent down to wrap his arms around the younger boy with a smirk as his tail was still swishing back and forth, "I'll see you tonight. Can I say 'It's a date'?" He smirked again when Kukai turned several different shades of pink and nuzzled Kukai's cheek, "Have fun with the kiddy king and his friends." With that, he walked off towards his own school, a smile on his face. "That was rather amusing," he said as his ears disappeared.

"Ikuto!" Yoru said, not liking being left out, "What's this dream that Souma kid talked about! Tell me! Tell me, Ikuto!" He tugged at the cloth of Ikuto's uniform, only to be grabbed by Ikuto and gently placed on his shoulder. "Come on, Ikuto! Tell me!"

"I'll tell you about it later, Yoru," Ikuto said with a smile as he stroked the top of Yoru's head with one finger as he walked to school, "but not now. Wait until after school, okay?"

_______________________*~*~*_____________________

After school, Kukai went to pay one of his ritual visits to the guardians at the Royal Garden at Seiyo academy. He was walking with Daichi, and had just finished telling his shugo chara about the dream he and Ikuto were talking about, trying to resist to shut his chara up in his egg, as Daichi wouldn't stop laughing. "It's not funny, Daichi!" he screamed as they got close to the Royal Garden.

"K-Kukai in… a d-d-dress!" Daichi said with a laugh, "And I thought the pink egg was funny!" He was on Kukai's shoulder to keep from falling once he started laughing while flying. "That's pricele --" and he was cut off by a flick directed at him from Kukai. "Hey, Kukai!" he said as he flew up onto his owner's shoulder again.

"No more talking about it! We're here," Kukai said as he opened the door to the Royal Garden. "How's everyone!? " he questioned happily as he walked up and started patting Nagihiko and Amu on their heads, "Guess who came to visit!?" "Souma-kun!" Tadase said with a smile, "We weren't expecting you! What a pleasant surprise!" He was at the table with the other guardians: Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and Amu. They seemed to be having their usual meeting talk about the new Mystery (?) eggs and Easter's new plan to lure out the Embryo, and how they were going to cut them off and get it instead, the usual stuff.

"I decided I'd stop by! " Kukai said with a grin as Yaya jumped up and hugged him, "See how things were going!" His ever-present smile was on his face as he walked over to Tadase and leaned on the table. "So, how goes it, guys? "

"Well," Nagihiko said as he tried to straighten his hair from being pat by Kukai, "It seems that those new eggs, Mystery Eggs, have been showing up more. We're trying to figure out who's luring these eggs out, but it's rather difficult." He then finished fixing his hair and smoothed it out one more time with a smile. "We have no leads as to who could possibly be doing it.""Those new eggs are freaky," Kukai said with a shudder, getting a laugh from the other guardians as he smiled. He yawned and looked over all of them. "Well, you know I'm here if you need me! " he said with a smile as he leaned over the table, "I'd be glad to help any time! " He smiled, failing to notice the blue-eyed, cat-eared high schooler watching from the roof of the Garden. "We'd gladly accept it, Souma-kun," Tadase said with a smile. He looked over to the shugo charas, who were talking with Daichi. All of them seemed to be laughing as Daichi told them about something that was apparently amusing. Tadase smiled at the antics of the shugo charas.

Kukai, on the other hand, knew what Daichi was telling them about. "Daiiiichiiiii," he muttered, "You're in _so_ much trouble when we get home…" Kukai sighed and looked over to the shugo charas again. Why did Daichi have to tell them about the dream and everything? He knew the shugo charas wouldn't tell, so he relaxed a little, at least, until something unexpected happened.

What Kukai didn't know was that a certain blue-haired cat boy was watching from the roof of the Garden. Ikuto gave a small little smirk as his tail swished back and forth as he looked over to Kukai. He gave a small nod over to Yoru and jumped off the roof into the Royal Garden. He sighed a little as the guardians were now all staring at him. "Hey, hey," he said with a small smirk, "That's no way to welcome me."

"Ikuto!" Kukai said, but then flushed a little when all the guardians were staring at him. Of course, they didn't know he and Ikuto were on first-name terms, and on top of it, for him to say it on a dime, in perfect timing with Amu. He flushed when he noticed what he did, and mentally smacked himself. Why was he so stupid!? "What are you doing here!?" he added in as he looked over to Ikuto, who smirked and walked over to him, to the shock of the guardians, who expected him to go for Amu.

"Aawww, Kukai," he said, again shocking the guardians with their familiarity, "I just came to pay a visit is all. I can't wait until tonight to see you." The cat boy wrapped his arms around Kukai's waist and nestled his chin into the crook of the other boy's neck. "I wanted to see you _now_." He smiled and nuzzled Kukai's cheek, which was now a bright shade of pink. He chuckled a little at the boy's flush.

"What the _hell_ is going on!" Amu said, now completely confused with what was going on between her old friend and the flirtatious cat boy. "Ikuto, stop teasing my friend! Get away from him!" The pinkette tried to get the bluenette away from Kukai to no avail with her words. "What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!?" Tadase said as he looked over to Ikuto. The blond boy 's ruby eyes looked disdainfully at the bluenette that was wrapped around his red-brown haired friend at the moment, teasing him, "Let go of Souma-kun and leave! You have no right to be here!"

"Now, now," Ikuto said with a certain gleam in his eyes that told Kukai the cat boy was about to let out with something he didn't want him to. "I'm not here to cause trouble this time, I just want to _talk_ with _Kukai_. Let me do that much and I'll leave. I'm a little curious," the cat boy's ears perked up as he pulled out his stashed egg, the new one, along with Kukai's, which had been the entire reason he started teasing the boy, much to Kukai's resentment when he noticed the boy had gotten his hands on his egg while hugging him, "about how we came across _these_ on the same day, Kukai."

Kukai blushed as his friends glanced over his and Ikuto's new eggs, and at the sight of his eggs, all of the shugo chara started laughing again. "Ikuto!" he muttered, trying to get out of the hold the boy still had on him, "Let go of me! I _said_ we'll talk about it _tonight!_" He tried to mutter it where no one could hear him, and apparently must have succeeded because no one said anything about him saying that to the older cat boy. He flushed a little as he felt the older boy place his egg back in his pocket.

"Oh, fine," Ikuto said, giving up on his fun for the day, "You win this time. I'll see you tonight, Kukai." With that, the older boy gave a small smirk as he grabbed Kukai again and gave him a quick, teasing kiss on his cheek, then nuzzled the cheek with his nose. "Bye bye, my Alice." Then he was gone, as if the alluring boy had never been there, teasing the now beet red Kukai, almost as if making fun of him. Kukai was going to give him a mouthful that night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright! I'm done! Please read and review! I'll love you forever!

Next chapter! A new person enters the dream, but it's not the person themselves(you'll find out next chapter)! On top of that, a horde of rogue X eggs causes the group to stave them off. Look forward to it next chapter, cuz you'll get to see something you didn't expect! Character transformations Wonderland Dreamer and Wonderland Riddler! 

That is all, good night! -goes to work on the second version of the story- Look forward to the second version, Nagihiko's Wonderland, coming soon! As well as chapter three of Kukai in Wonderland! (By the way, yes, Kukai's still going to be Alice in this one! Who is Nagi? Just wait and see =^-^=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me again! Okay, I know I said I was going to add someone to the dream, but I decided against it. That'll happen next chapter probably. You'll find out what's with all these people in the same dream by the way, just later on. I'm not revealing the entire plot ;D Anyway, onto the chapter!**

---

That morning, Kukai woke up with a loud yawn. He never got the chance to talk to Ikuto about the new eggs. Thinking about what had happened, a blush came over him. He shook his head clear and got up to go shower. _'Just don't think about it…'_ He thought to himself. A small sigh came over him as he came out of the shower, shook water out of his red-brown hair, and continued getting dressed.

As he finished getting dressed, he scooped up his bag and gently placed his new shugo egg and Daichi's egg in the bag. "Daichi!" he said before he closed his bag, "You awake?" Seeing as Daichi wasn't replying, he took that as a 'no' and closed his bag, walking out the door. Now that he thought about it, he had gotten up much earlier than usual, and might actually be early for school today.

He was happy to see he had even gotten up before his brothers, and casually walked out of the house without having to be pestered. "Today may actually be a good day," he said to himself with a smile. "I think I'll take the scenic route." He walked toward the park, stretching as he walked. He was so laid back today, it was definitely going to be good. His usual large grin spread over his face as he sat down on a bench. "It's rare I wake up this early."

Then, however, his morning took a turn for the embarrassing. A familiar blue-haired, blue-eyed high schooler jumped out of a nearby tree and came to sit down on the bench next to him. Kukai looked up at Ikuto. At first, it didn't seem too bad, so he smiled up at Ikuto and yawned, apparently seeing why he didn't wake up early more often. "G'mornin, Ikuto," he said with a smile, "Do you always get up early?"

Ikuto nodded, smiling as he draped his arm across the back of the bench, dangerously close to wrapping them around Kukai. "Yeah, I do. You don't though, what's up?" Even though he knew the reason why, being in the dream with Kukai at the time he woke up, he had to ask just to see how the younger boy would react.

Bingo, the blush. Kukai flustered a little as he looked down at the ground. "You know very well why!" he said. He couldn't believe Ikuto actually _asked_ when he knew it was _his_ fault Kukai woke up early. Thinking about it caused him to blush even brighter, which became _even_ brighter when Ikuto's arm casually fell off of the back of the bench and around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. "Ikuto!"

"What?" the older boy said with a laugh, "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong hugging you am I?" He smirked, knowing he had gotten his point across. He leaned in a little closer, whispering into Kukai's ear. "However, doing this may be doing something wrong, depending on your point of view." Kukai blushed madly as Ikuto brushed his hand to his cheek and turned his face to face him. "I-Ikuto! What are you --" He turned an even brighter red when he felt Ikuto bend down and kiss him gently, though it was only on the cheek. _This_ time. He backed away and threw his bag over his shoulder, turning away from the taller boy. "I-I have to go to school," he said, trooping off as he started heading for school. He was still blushing madly by the time Daichi finally woke up, and had to fight to hold it back from keeping his chara from seeing. "Look who finally got up," he said with a grin over to his chara. "Oh, I'm late getting up," Daichi said with a pout, "Now I can't tease you cuz of that girly pink egg of yours cuz you'll get in trouble for shouting in front of everyone." The chara chuckled and kept floating by Kukai as he went into the school building, noting Kukai was visibly trying to hold back shoving the chara back into his egg because of the comment he made. "Shut up, Daichi," he said swiftly before turning to go in the building.

---

After school let out, Kukai started walking out the door to head home (as he had too much work to pay the guardians a visit today), when he saw a familiar figure standing outside the school, waiting for him. He turned a near scarlet red as he walked over to the older boy and dragged him away from the school. "Ikuto!" he said with a huff, "What are you doing!?"

"Picking you up…" Ikuto said as if he was doing one of the most normal things in the world. As a matter of fact, in the eyes of many, he was. However, Kukai knew better. The smile the blue-haired boy was giving him made his hairs stand on in as he blushed and looked away. "Kukai!" Daichi said, coming out from his bag, "Now's not the time to be doing… whatever you're doing! I sense X-Eggs! A lot of 'em!" He pointed in a direction, jumping back when Yoru did the same thing, but with Ikuto. The two charas led their owners to where the X Eggs were.

They got there and saw Amu and the others fighting against the eggs. It looked like there were too many for them to handle alone. Kukai automatically rushed in, not noticing Ikuto was no longer behind him. "Hinamori! Everybody!" Kukai said, running up and waving to his friends, "I'm here! Daichi!" As he started calling out for Daichi to Character Transform with him, but as he called out Daichi's name, he heard a small _crack_ coming from his book bag, then a small, feminine giggle resonate in his head. _'Oh, no…' _he thought with a sigh, already getting the picture. "My True Heart, Unlock!"

Kukai noticed he said the well-known phrase of the character transformation with another boy, and looked over to see Ikuto also there. Cursing the heavens for making him have to do this in front of his friends (as he had a good idea how this transformation was going to pan out, he sighed inwardly to himself.

Kukai swore inwardly as the transformation did, indeed, turn out how he thought it would. He was in his light blue, short-sleeved, frilly dress. His hair in the transformation was the length it was in his dream, held up in a little white ribbon. His face was red with embarrassment as he heard all of his friends laughing at his expense, holding back the urge to swear outwardly as well.

"Character Transformation, Wonderland Dreamer!"

Ikuto's outfit, on the other hand, was more attractive than embarrassing. His new character transformation consisted of purple and dark pink, striped cat ears and a tail, instead of the normal blue ones. He wore a purple and dark pink, striped sweater that fell partially off of his shoulder and purple pants and boots. On both hands were purple and dark pink, striped, open-fingered gloves. The alluring cat boy gave a smirk in Kukai's direction when he saw the younger boy's transformation.

"Character Transformation, Wonderland Riddler!"

---

**HAHAHA~ Chapter 3 is done! YAY! Anyway, sorry it took so long XD I had this chapter well under way, then kinda stopped working on it. KyoxSakiFan updating The Swing of Ikuto's Tail motivated me to get it finished! Yay! Anyway, this should be up now along with the first chapter of Nagihiko's Alice in Wonderland. The story of that will be similar to this with a few differences. **

**1) It's a NagixKukai fic instead of an IkuxKukai fic XD2) Nagi will be the first person to have the dream with Kukai**

**3) Well, there will be several other minor differences in the detail of the plot, because the way Nagi and Ku interact is different, but it's the same overall :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, everyone! Guess who's back to work on Kukai in Wonderland and Nagihiko's Alice in Wonderland, along with her other stories!? Sorry for the wait you guys had to go through, but my computer died a while ago. I got a new computer a couple weeks ago, so I decided to get started! Wh00t! Anyway, so, yeah. BTW, to those of you that have posted saying you've drawn piccys of the transformations and charas, or are asking permission to, by all means! I love it when people draw them :3 Send me the piccy or a link in a review or PM. Who knows, I may edit the best one and make it my icon ;3 So anyway, to the story! Quick preview: Continuing from last chapter, the group fights the X-Eggs, teases Ku, you meet the new charas, all male charas fall for Ku's new chara, and more IkuxKu fluff! Yay for fluff~ By the way, I was relatively unoriginal with the names for these two, but the others are much better name-wise, I promise! (Yes, there will be more. Those of you who have read Nagihiko's Alice in Wonderland will realize I put a lot of work into these two stories :3 BTW, the only chara I don't have a name for is the March Hare, I don't have a name for the transformation either. I'd appreciate some assistance from my loving fans and friends~ Domo Arigato~ Anyway… to the chapter!

* * *

Kukai turned several different shades of red he didn't even knew existed. He was supposed to have chara transformed with Daichi. What had caused him to get this character transformation? The only thing he could think of was that this was the work of his new egg. He blushed even harder, now, looking at the new character transformation that looked exactly like he did in his dream. He still hadn't forgotten Ikuto, though, and looked over to him, the red on his face not seeming to let up at the sight of the older boy in his character transformation. _'What the hell? I'm… it's like in my dream. I'm… Alice… and Ikuto's…. Cheshire Cat?'_

He turned a bright red hearing the laughter from his friends. He knew they didn't mean it to tease him, but he couldn't help but turn red. He turned to face away from his friends. _'Damn… this is embarrassing!'_ he thought. He couldn't stand transforming into this embarrassing transformation in front of his friends. He let a small sigh as he turned to the X Eggs. "Anyway!" he said, turning towards the eggs, trying to get attention off of his transformation, "Weren't we supposed to purify these things!?"

Ikuto chuckled slightly at Kukai's attempt to divert attention away from him. "These aren't Easter's doing," he said, looking up at the eggs and getting surprised looks from everyone. "They don't know who's causing it, but they don't like having competition." He smirked at this and looked up at the X-eggs. "So, we can call this a temporary truce, ne?" He gave one of his smiles to the group, then looked back up at the eggs. "Let's take care of these."

Kukai turned a slight shade of pink at the smile. He fidgeted slightly, giving a small nod. "Yeah, let's just get this over with…" he said, still blushing and looking at the ground. He looked up at the X-Eggs and balled his fists as he glanced upward. "Let's go!"

--Time skip (cuz I don't feel like typing out the fight X3)--

Kukai sighed as the fight ended and he finally got out of his transformation. It was about time he got out of that dress. _'I can't even escape it in the real world…' _he thought with a sigh as he looked up to Ikuto. The older boy was talking with the other guardians. They were probably curious about how this wasn't Easter's doing. Kukai didn't relatively care who was behind it, so long as whoever it was beaten, and Ikuto got to stay with the rest of them for the fight. Upon realizing he had just thought he wanted Ikuto \to stay with him made his face turn a bright pink. _'I did not just think that….'_

"So wait," Kukai heard Amu say to Ikuto, "If you weren't _ordered_ to, why are you helping us?" Kukai perked up upon hearing the pinkette say that. "You could have just left us alone and not done anything, right, Ikuto?"

For the first time, he noticed the second chara that was on Ikuto's shoulder along with Yoru. He had bright purple hair and a striped turtleneck sweater with purple pants and cat paws, much like Yoru but different. That must be his new shugo chara, the one that caused the new transformation. He saw Ikuto simply shrug and glance around. "Let's just say," he said, giving a small little smirk, "I feel the need to protect one of you little babies."

At that, everyone's eyes automatically diverted to Amu, but they all got a laugh from Ikuto. "No, no. Amu is capable of taking care of herself. It's another baby I'm worried about." With that, Kukai noticed an unnoticeable glance shot towards him and turned a bright pink as he curled into a little ball. Ikuto was doing it to protect _him?_ He didn't need protecting either! He would prove it to Ikuto one way or another. That was when he heard his chara's voice for the first time. It was a giggle.

Everyone turned to face the giggle, including Kukai. He turned a bright shade of pink the moment he saw her. _'__**That's **__my new chara!?' _he thought. She was very… cute, for lack of a better term. To Kukai, that meant he had a cutesy, girly chara. She had long, blond hair that was held up in a white ribbon and a blain light blue dress with a white apron over it. She wore black-and-white stripped stockings under light blue maryjanes. Much like Kukai's transformation, but not as frilly and girly.

Upon seeing everyone looking at her, she blushed a light pink and gave a small little curtsey before floating up onto Kukai's shoulder. She smiled a little and sat down on Kukai's shoulder. "You did a good job, Kukai! " she said. Her voice was cute and bubbly, but light and timid as well. Kukai turned pink again. How did he get such a _girly_ chara? Did it have to do with the dream? "My name is Alice. Pleased to meet you all! " She gave a small curtsey, then looked up at Ikuto's new shugo chara.

That made everyone look at the other newcomer. It was a purple-haired chara with dark magenta eyes. He wore a striped turtle neck with purple pants, and had stripped cat's ears with similar boots and gloves. He was smiling and waving as everyone looked at him. "I'm Cheshire, yo! " he said with a grin. "Ikuto, you're not half bad yourself." He grinned as he leaned on Ikuto's shoulder, showing a few pointed fangs. He was pat by Ikuto in a similar way Ikuto would pet Yoru and sighed.

"Nice to meet everyone," Cheshire and Alice said with a giggle as they each stayed with their respective owners. Kukai sighed as Daichi came up to Alice automatically. The pale-green-haired chara was grinning from ear to ear. Alice gave a little giggle and a greeting, and Kukai sighed.

'_So… g-girly…'_ he thought, wanting to hit his head against a tree at that point in time. He sighed, looking over to his chara and Daichi, whom were conversing. Before he knew it, all of the male charas had come up to her. Cheshire, Rhythm, Yoru, Daichi, and even Kiseki were all talking with Alice. _'… why is __**my**__ chara the one they're all hanging around!?'_ He sighed again. He really had gotten a girly chara. The young teen sighed.

"I'm going home for the day," Kukai said as he got up and motioned. "Daichi, Alice, come on! " He held back the urge to laugh when Daichi thumbs-upped and all the other male charas practically glared him in the back of the head as he floated into his egg along with Alice, who kept floating alongside Kukai, sitting herself down on his shoulder. He hadn't noticed Ikuto fall in step with him.

"Aww, were you embarrassed Kukai?" Kukai jumped and turned pink when he heard Ikuto's voice from behind him. "I think Alice and your transformation are cute." He smiled as he got what he was looking for, a start from Kukai and a bright pink blush. He chuckled slightly as he leaned forward to give the young Junior High boy a light kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to you in the dream, Kukai," the boy said with a mischievous grin as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

Kukai turned a bright pink as he walked up the stairs. His brothers didn't say anything, so he went right up to his bedroom and sprawled out on his bed. Alice was sitting on his pillow right next to his bed and giggled. "You two seem to have a nice relationship," she said cutely. Kukai knew she probably only meant a friendly or brother-like relationship, but turned pink anyway and shifted in the bed. "Y-yeah," he replied to her, "We share the same dream every night, so we've gotten closer."

He was shocked to hear her giggle at that. He looked over to her and saw her smiling. "I know," she said, "about the dream."

___________________________________Yay!~ My first fanfic chapter since the new computer!~ Alright, so like I said before, those of you who offered to draw pictures, or have already drawn them and want to give meh linkies, do so in a PM or review to the chapter~ Also, I would appreciate some help with the March Hare, he's the only one I don't know what to do with. By the way, here's a list of the Alice-in-Wonderland-based charas and the Guardians that will get charas, but as for who gets who, you'll just have to be surprised. Those of you who know who Nagi gets from Nagihiko's Alice in Wonderland, shhhhhh!

Charas

Alice(Kukai)

Cheshire(Ikuto)

Bou/Mad Hatter

Shiro/White Rabbit

Ai/Princess of Hearts(Explanation will be given once everyone gets their charas)

March Hare

(I'm also contemplating using "Ao", the caterpillar in order to use one other character I _really _want to bring in, but I'm still debating here)

Guardians

Kukai

Ikuto

Amu

NagihikoTadase

Yaya

(I'm not telling you who the other character I'm contemplating is)So anyway, that's the list!~ You can try to guess who gets who, but I won't reply whether you're right or wrong, I want it to be as much of a surprise as possible! So, without further ado, the preview for the next chapter. If I can, I'm going to make it completely take place in the dream. We'll find out the next person to get their chara (by the way, it's not Nagi for those of you who read NAiW)! Yay! Also, hopefully I'll fit more fluff in :3


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Finally an update to KiW! I'm sure all of you readers are happy. XD Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long. There were some… extenuating circumstances. That's as far as I'll get into it. Anyway, yes! An update! After this, I'll be updating the "Son of Evil". Hopefully I'll then get "Nagihiko's Alice in Wonderland" and "The New XIII" updated. I'm also in the progress of working on the prologue for a new Code: Lyoko fanfiction I want to write. Look forward to all the updates I have underway!~

So anyway, preview of this chapter: This will take place entirely in the dream, except maybe a bit towards the end. We'll get to see some more Ikuto and Kukai fluff, and a new character comes into the dream: Tadase, the White Rabbit~ Hehehe, enjoy!~

* * *

Kukai didn't know when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was badgering Alice to try to tell him what she knew about the dream, but she was an adamant little chara and simply didn't want to say. After that, he had laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long it had taken him to fall asleep, but he must have at one point. He was now laying on soft grass, his cinnamon brown hair grown out long and in it's little ribbon, spread out across the grass as he, transformed into Alice for the dream, looked dazedly up at the sky, which showed the colors of the oddly-colored trees. Well, it was Wonderland, after all.

He rose from the ground, setting his hair in order, as it was sticking up all over the place. He sighed, figuring he might as well straighten out the dress too. Oh, how he despised the thing. Why was _he_ Alice? He then decided to take the initiative and look for Ikuto. Usually _Ikuto_ wound up finding _him_, but he thought he would surprise the older boy and sneak up on him for once. At least, that's what the emerald-eyed brunette thought.

"Yo, Kukai. You were cute just now." Ikuto had found him again.

Kukai jumped and blushed. "Ikuto! Don't scare me like that." The young boy turned to face the blue-eyed cat boy, and was shocked to see their faces were now probably only two inches apart. He turned a light pink and backed away a little. He turned away with a small huff, blushing a little when the older boy's arms draped over his shoulders, and he felt Ikuto's chin rest on his shoulder. His striped cat tail was wrapping itself around his legs. "You really like to scare me, don't you?" he said, not moving. He laughed a little when he felt Ikuto nod, and moved away from the older boy. "I really wish you'd stop."

"But it's so much fun, Kukai." He said it as if that was obviously enough reason for him _not_ to stop. He was smiling a little as he bent down and placed a small kiss on Kukai's cheek, causing the younger to turn a light shade of pink. He gave a small laugh. Well, it was one of those low, sarcastic chuckles that said _'Got you again'_. He leaned on the younger boy's shoulder and started to wrap his arms around him. He gave a light smile that made the younger's heart skip a beat. "You know you enjoy our time together."

Kukai glanced away from the older boy, shrugging off his arms. "Geez, Ikuto, you just don't know when to quit!" His face was a light pink, and he was ignoring the way his heart was racing just a moment ago. He was too stubborn to give it any thought. He simply huffed off into the multi-colored forest of his and Ikuto's shared dream. He knew Ikuto was tailing him, the elder boy always did. After all, there was nothing better to do. The two boys were alone together in this dream.

"Awww, are you mad at me?" The answer to this question was obvious. However, Ikuto still asked it. He was simply trying to converse with the younger boy. He walked alongside Kukai, looking down at the younger. He winced a little when the question made the boy turn around and kick him in the shin. Kukai may be small, but the boy could _kick_… of course, he was on the soccer team… wasn't he? A small little wince again. "Aww, now there was no need to respond that way," he said, patting Kukai on the head. He changed from that to allowing his fingers to mix in with the younger's sandy brown hair. "You know, you should grow your hair out outside the dream. It's cute this way." He smirked. Bingo, the perfect reaction.

Kukai's face went beet red. "I am _not_ growing out my hair!"he screamed. The younger boy kicked the elder in the shin again, causing him to buckle. Kukai had always been confident in his kicking ability. He then huffed, blushing and turning away from the boy. "Besides, _you_ calling it cute isn't going to do anything to make me want to grow it out in real life anyway!"

The elder chuckled slightly. Kukai could be so cute when he wanted to be. He rubbed his leg a little. If this were real life, Kukai would have just left a bruise there. "Oh, really now?" he said, standing and giving the younger a little hug. He played with the boy's hair a little more, letting his chin rest on his shoulder. "Well, I tried, didn't I?" he said, as if to no one, but at the same time letting Kukai know he was talking to him. A small smirk came to his face when he noticed the boy turning a bright red. He was so much fun.

"_Ikuto!"_ Kukai yelped out, scuttling forward a little when the older boy released him. "I really wish you'd stop that…" He sighed a little, allowing time for his face to return to normal. This proved ineffective when the elder came forward and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a bright read again, being rendered immobile. "Man, you really don't know when to stop!"

Ikuto chuckled. The younger boy really could be so… _cute_… sometimes, despite his sporty, boyish demeanor. Ikuto loved the chances in the dream he got to see Kukai's more feminine side. "Aw, did I embarrass you, Kukai?" he said coyly, hoping the younger boy would react again. He loved the younger boy's reactions to the way he acted. It could be anything from that adorable pout to those nearly bone-breaking kicks in the shins. He was so cute sometimes.

Kukai's reaction of choice was the pout. "Yes!" he said, looking off to the side with that cute little pout, made even cuter by a slight shade of pink that was coming to his cheeks. The reaction was made even cuter when Kukai let out a little squeak when Ikuto hugged him from behind. "Ikuto!" The smaller boy seemed to yell at him a lot tonight. He wasn't shoving like he usually did, though, so Ikuto took it as a good sign and kept hugging him. The smaller boy just seemed to stand there.

Ikuto smirked a little. "I can't help it. You're too cute to resist." He smirked a little and ran his fingers through the smaller boy's sandy brown hair again. "Just like Yoru and Cheshire can't stop talking about Alice." He chuckled lightly as the smaller boy sighed at the name of his new chara. Ikuto knew he wasn't fond of the fact that he got a female chara. "Aww, did I say something wrong, Kukai?" he said, an I'm-innocent-but-I'm-really-guilty tone in his voice. Kukai sighed. Why did Ikuto have to bring Alice into the conversation. "You know very well how I feel about Alice, Ikuto," he said with a sigh. He really didn't want to talk about the fact of him getting a girly chara like her. He didn't _dislike_ Alice, and it wasn't like he wasn't fond of the little chara. The time he had spent with her before falling asleep trying to get her to tell about the dream had gotten him fond of her. He just didn't like the fact that _he_ of all people got such a _girly _chara. He would have expected someone like Nagihiko to get a chara like Alice. He then let out a small "eep" as Ikuto suddenly kissed him on the cheek again.

"Awww. You're so cute when you get like this, Kukai." A small chuckle came as Kukai gave that little pout again. He really loved seeing that pout. Kukai never pouted like that outside the dream. Well, he at least didn't pout like that when he was around his friends. With good reason, Ikuto ventured a guess. That little pout was probably one of the most feminine things about Kukai, and it was _absolutely precious._ Or, so Ikuto thought. A small little smile came to his face. "You know, that pout of yours is just _too damned cute._" That much was true. If Kukai wanted something and used that pout, Ikuto wouldn't be able to say "no".

Kukai then turned a bright red. To top off the cuteness of his appearance, one could tell he was trying to push the blush back, to no avail. The look on his face that came from trying to control how flustered he became was absolutely adorable. Kukai shrugged the older boy's arms off of him and walked off. "Qu-quit it!" he said, barely managing to hold a… decently neutral face. "You know I can't stand it when you start doing this stuff, Ikuto." The younger boy was starting to see how Ikuto annoyed Amu so much. As the younger walked off, the older walked up and walked in step with him, a slight smirk on his face.

"Stop what, calling you cute?" he asked, knowingly. He laughed a little when the younger turned to give him a look that was embarrassed and upset at the same time. "I don't see what's so bad about something as little as calling you cute." He pat the other boy on the head again, that knowing smirk still on his face. "Besides, you really are _adorable_, Kukai. Heh, you're more like Alice than you think." He gave a little laugh at Kukai's next reaction. "Adorable."

Kukai's "adorable" reaction was to stumble and nearly fall over, if Ikuto hadn't caught him. He gave a few flustered little stutters, allowing Ikuto to keep him in his current situation, a princess-like hold that had come as the result of the older catching him. "I am _not_ like Alice!" he whined, not fighting the hold and falling back onto simply looking away from the older boy with that _adorable_ pout on his face, "We're completely different!"

And he wondered why Ikuto kept calling him cute.

The older boy let out a small sigh, keeping the boy in his grasp. "Sure you are," he said wit h a small laugh. The line was obviously intended to challenge Kukai's claim, and was laced with Ikuto's typical sarcasm. "Whatever you say, cutie," he said with a small chuckle. Bending his head down to plant a kiss on the younger's cheek again. The next show of emotion was even cuter than usual, Ikuto found. Probably because of their current position, not that he minded.

Kukai was futilely trying to wriggle free of the older boy's grasp. This only caused the older blunette to keep a tighter hold on the younger, smaller brunette. His emerald eyes were gleaming with both a sense of discomfort and enjoyment as he tried to wriggle free, his cheeks a bright red. He was, though Ikuto didn't know, having a battle of emotions at the moment. He was enjoying the hold his older friend, as he considered Ikuto as such with the amount of time they'd spent together in the dream, had on him. Yet, the current position and the kiss on the cheek embarrassed and flustered him a little, so he took to trying to wriggle free. He resigned himself to allowing the hold for now. Besides, he was enjoying it.

That was when the unthinkable happened.

The two boys heard movement not far from them. It was quiet, the quiet snap of a twig and rustling of leaves. Usually they would overlook it, being too loud to really hear the movement. In fact, they wouldn't have noticed if a flash of white hadn't come across their vision. That was what made them stay quiet and hear the sounds, resigning to the thought that whatever that flash of white was, it was fleeing from the scene.

Someone else had come into their dream?

Ikuto looked in the direction that the person had run off. They weren't that far off. He could still hear the movements of someone running in the forest. Ikuto knew a shortcut that would allow him to intercept the other person. "Hold on, _princess_," Ikuto said with a laugh as he held onto the younger boy, resigning to moving through the trees in order to cut the other person off, "This'll be a bit of a rough road." He smirked a little, seeing yet another adorable reaction from the younger boy.

At the word "princess", Kukai automatically curled up into a small ball, turning bright red. He pressed himself against the older boy in a futile attempt to hide the blush, as it only intensified at the thought of their position at the current moment. His blush remained, and he gave a small embarrassed whine as the older boy pat his head. He was in such a _girly_ position right now. He was sure he looked it, too.

The way he had earlier resigned to the older boy's hold had allowed the older boy to press him close, using one arm placed at Kukai's middle back. The sudden way Ikuto had pushed him close before jumping into the trees had caused Kukai's hands to come up protectively in front of him, and his hands were currently clinging onto the older boy's shoulders. His legs were draping over the second arm that Ikuto was using to support him from underneath. On top of that, the way he was pressed against the older boy didn't do anything to improve his position. He really looked girly in this position and he knew it, yet he didn't struggle to have Ikuto let him down. He was more worried about the other person in the dream. How had someone else joined them?

Ikuto was thinking the same thing. It wouldn't be longer now until they would catch up with whoever, or whatever, it was. It may have just been paranoia on the part of the two boys, but soon enough they would learn that that wasn't the case. Ikuto kept a tight hold on the younger boy in his arms, occasionally patting his head to calm him down. He knew the younger was apprehensive of his position. After all, he looked so damned precious, and Ikuto knew Kukai was calling himself girly at this point in time. A laugh came at the thought. Kukai could really be just too cute.

When they finally caught up with the person, and were traveling on the trees right above them, Ikuto surged forward and jumped off the trees, landing right in front of the person, as it was a person, who had run off upon seeing them. Seeing who the person was, Kukai couldn't blame him for running. After all, if Kukai were him, he would have run off as well. Seeing your best friend in the arms of your worst enemy isn't exactly something someone would want to see. Kukai knew that too well, yet made no move to get out of Ikuto's arms upon the realization of who the intruder in their dream was.

It was Tadase. The small blond had fallen over in shock after Ikuto jumped down on the trees. He was righting himself, now, and Kukai managed to get a good look at him despite his position in Ikuto's arms. The boy was in an ornate, slightly frilled, pure white suit. The trim and some other ornate details were done in a sort of vanilla color, and there was a bow tie that was the same shade of vanilla. His feet, much like Ikuto's, resembled paws. Kukai had to resist a little laugh upon seeing the pure white rabbit ears positioned on the smaller boy's head, much like Ikuto's cat ears. If you listened closely, a little squeak could be heard.

But Tadase wasn't listening. His ruby eyes were fixated on the two boys in front of him. Though, if he hadn't seen Kukai's Character Transformation with his new chara earlier that day, he would have thought the taller boy was a girl due to the position he was in. However, the ruby red eyes were more focused on the blunette that was holding the embarrassed brunette. Looking between the two boys, his ruby eyes showed shock, and was that… contempt? Hurt? There was a large conflict of emotion in the younger boy's eyes that Kukai didn't know how to place. "Tadase!…" Kukai started a forward motion towards Tadase, attempting to climb out of Ikuto's arms. He let out a little squeak and his cheeks flushed red when Ikuto pushed him back, closer to him. The smaller boy looked up into Ikuto's bright sapphires. It seemed to Kukai that Ikuto was trying to show Tadase that he was making claims. At first he turned only a light pink and allowed Ikuto to press him closer. Then he realized what he was doing and emerald eyes widened. He had to think for a minute. Ikuto looked to be making claims to Kukai. Kukai had to think, what kind of claims? The thought turned his cheeks from a pale pink to a bright shade of magenta. Yet, for some reason, he still didn't struggle to get out of the older boy's arms.

"Yo, Tadase." The tone in Ikuto's voice was aggressive, and at the same time defensive. It amplified Kukai's thoughts, and Kukai's thoughts were correct. Ikuto didn't want the smaller boy leaving his arms for the small blond in front of him. A small smirk crossed his face as he pressed the small brunette closer. "What a surprise seeing you here. White rabbit, huh? Fitting." A smile came over him as he bent his head down and gave the small brunette in his arms a kiss on his cheek. He had heard the squeak earlier. He had always thought those rare little squeaks Kukai let out were the cutest things he had probably ever heard. Those who disagreed had never heard Kukai's little squeaks of emotion. There were different squeaks for each emotion, too, Ikuto had noticed.

Kukai could tell Tadase was having a hard time seeing what he was seeing. Kukai's bright green eyes met Tadase's bright ruby ones for merely a second before he was pressed closer, made unable to see the exchange between the two boys. He wanted to squirm out of Ikuto's grasp and harass the older boy for what he was doing, in that friendly way with which he was always playing around. Yet, he knew Ikuto wouldn't stand for him wriggling free right now. Kukai had no idea what was going on. He let out a squeaky little whine, one of those emotional squeaks Ikuto had found so cute. He was uncomfortable. He hoped whatever was happening would quit shortly. He couldn't stand the tension in the air. He was used to the dream being a getaway, he usually enjoyed it. He would always look forward to sleeping and being able to unwind with Ikuto after a hard day of being his brothers' errand boy. This hadn't been what he was expecting.

It seemed luck was on his side that night. Not long after the confrontation, Tadase must have woken up. Kukai wondered if Tadase had been in the dream a while before running into the two of them. Ikuto loosened his grip a little and let Kukai down. The brunette was more than a little flustered as he straightened out his hair. It was such a hassle long, one reason he would _never_ grow it out in the real world, despite how much Ikuto claimed it was cute.

The older boy let out a small chuckle. He bent down on his knees, wrapping his arms around Kukai. "Sorry, Kukai." He seemed genuine. He took position behind Kukai and sat down, settling the younger boy in his lap. "Well, it looks like it's going to be morning soon, I'm going to have to wake up soon." He pat Kukai, letting his finger mingle with the younger boy's hair again. "I'll see you later, Kukai." He bent down and gave the smaller boy a kiss on the cheek, then faded out of the dream.

Kukai was unable to stay focused for the rest of the dream. Why had Ikuto suddenly become so… _possessive_? A light shade of pink came to the smaller boy's cheeks as he thought about it. Before he knew it, he had drifted awake, yawning as he rose into a sitting position on his bed. "I wonder what just happened…" he thought out loud as he rubbed his eyes. He glanced over to his dresser, where he kept Alice and Daichi's eggs. They were open, and the two were already awake. Daichi was apparently telling Alice something very funny as the cute little blond chara was giggling up a storm as Daichi was making large hand movements.

A small smile came on his face as he got up and started getting dressed. "Come on, you two," he said as he dressed, "I'm up and about now, I can't stay inside. I'll just have to walk around a little before I go to school." He grabbed his bag, gently placing Daichi's dark blue egg into the bag next to Alice's pastel egg. He chuckled a little as the two charas floated beside him and Daichi continued telling his jokes and making Alice giggle. He had to admit, seeing the way Alice interacted with Daichi, to something Ikuto had said. Maybe he _was_ more like Alice than he thought…

He turned a light shade of pink as he walked out the door, leaving for school early. He decided he would walk to the park for the morning. Maybe he would run into Ikuto sitting on one of the park benches again. He would like to have a talk with the older teen if he could. He wanted to know about what had happened with Ikuto after confronting Tadase. The odd possessiveness the boy had had made the young brunette wonder. Besides, he was aching for the older boy's company.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter five is done!~ Well, I hoped you all liked it! It's a long one this time. I hope I ended on a good note. I was thinking of ending at that ending of the paragraph above the last one, but I wanted to do something along the lines of the last paragraph. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!~ R&R, it's love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hay~ Wow, it's been forever since I updated a fanfic, hasn't it XD Well, I can't let my fans down! Here's the latest chapter of Kukai in Wonderland, my most popular story(ironically enough, since I didn't expect this many fans of this story. You guys are awesome!)!_

It didn't take Kukai long to find Ikuto. He found the boy leaning against one of the many trees in the park, looking as if he was taking a nap. Yoru and Cheshire were both on top of his school bag, which was lying on the ground with his violin case. A perfect chance to finally get a one-up on him, or so the sandy-haired brunette thought. He snuck up quietly, making sure that even Daichi and Alice didn't make a sound to awaken the blue-haired cat boy. "You'll need to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me, Kukai." The cat boy heard the smaller brunette jump in surprise, giving a small "eep". He opened one eye and laughed a little. "You've got to learn how to sneak up on a person better, Kukai." He gave a small laugh as he sat up and leaned against the tree, looking at the surprised, flustered brunette in front of him. "So, what brings little Kukai-chan out here so early, huh?"

Kukai sat down next to Ikuto, flushing furiously as he glanced over to the other boy. "A-actually, I wanted to talk to you about the… the dream last night. Th-the way you fought with Tadase." He glanced over at the older boy, flustering a little and unable to make eye contact. "I-Ikuto, why did you act that way? I've… I've never seen you like that before."

Ikuto let out a light laugh. He stroked the younger boy's hair, leaning on his shoulder. "Why? Because Tadase would never let you be friends with me unless I was so possessive. You know he hates me, Kukai. He didn't like the idea of you being friends with me." He leaned in close to Kukai, stroking the younger boy's hair. "I've been enjoying our time together lately, I don't think I'm quite ready to give up our friendship just yet."

Kukai was a little flustered at Ikuto's sudden affection. Of course, he was prone to random shows of affection like this, but he usually only did it in the dream. Him being so affectionate in real life was new to Kukai. "I-I see," he said, flushing a little as he glanced away from Ikuto, trying to find a way out of this awkward situation. Then, he suddenly remembered something that dazed him. "C-crap! I'm going to be late for school! Ikuto… I really have to go…"

However, as Kukai went to rise, Ikuto grabbed the collar of the brunette's uniform and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. "Kukai~, why don't you play hooky for a day, huh? " For the first time that morning, sapphire eyes met emeralds as Ikuto gently ran his finger over Kukai's right cheek. "Let's have some fun for the day. It'll be a good chance to relax after that unnerving dream last night. "

Kukai flushed a bright red. How could Ikuto even suggest a thing like that? Then again, he was always relatively laid back. "I-I can't skip school! Besides, I'm in my uniform! I can't just walk around town in this! Everyone will know I'm skipping!" Yet, somehow, he found that his words were forced and reluctant. He and Ikuto had become good friends, and he had come to enjoy the few moments he had been able to find to hang around with the older boy. The thought of spending the entire day with Ikuto got Kukai excited, it sounded like fun.

Ikuto gave a small little smirk. "I could always sneak you back into your room to change," he said with a slight chuckle, "Humor me, Kukai, ne? It'll be _fuuun_." His tone was teasing. It was almost as if the blunette were saying _'It'll be more fun than sitting around in __**school**__.'_ He started running the fingers of one hand through Kukai's hair, keeping one arm securely around the younger boy's waist, keeping Kukai securely in his lap. "Besides, you don't have to worry about being caught. You're going to be with the hooky _master_. It would be easier to count the days I've been _in _school this year, rather than out. To top it off, I was in my uniform every time I skipped!~ Don't worry! You're fine as long as you stick with me, alright?~"

Kukai's face was a bright pink as he gave a little laugh. "Fine, fine, you win. I'll humor you for today," he said. Of course, he was actually pretty eager to be with Ikuto for the day. It would be fun, he had always wondered what it would be like spending a day with Ikuto, he had been curious about the older boy's hiding places. "So? I'll leave you to decide where we're going today! " He gave a small smile, but then turned bright red at Ikuto's next move.

"Alright then, but word of warning: it'll be a bit awkward for you. Cuz I'm gonna have to do a bit of roof jumping! " He gave a small grin as if saying _'Awkward for you, but fun for me!'_. He stood up, taking Kukai in his arms and holding the smaller boy princess-style. "Now, Kukai-_hime-chan_, shall we get going? " He gave a light laugh at Kukai's reaction. He was so predictable sometimes. "I'm going to take you to one of my favorite rooftops I use to play hooky! "

"Ikuto! Is holding me like this really necessary!" Kukai yelped, turning beet red at Ikuto's new choice of name for him, "A-and don't call me that! It's embarrassing!" However, as Ikuto started climbing trees and buildings, the smaller boy had no choice but to hold on and whine a little at the embarrassing position he was put in. When they finally reached the rooftop in question though, Kukai forgot his embarrassment and frustration towards Ikuto. "Wow!~ What a view!~"

Ikuto gave a small laugh. "It's nice, right? I like hanging out around here." He put his violin case and bag down on the rooftop as he stretched out on the rooftop. "You know, no one other than you and me knows about this place. I haven't even shown it to Amu." He gave a small laugh after that, seeing Kukai give him a look that he would almost peg for excitement or happiness. He enjoyed being the only other one knowing about this place? Well, Ikuto would have to test that. "Hey, Kukai-chan?"

"Yeah? What is it, Ikuto?" Kukai then went from admiring the view to giving one of the _cutest_ curious faces that Ikuto had ever seen. Big, gleaming emerald eyes were focused on Ikuto. He was also wearing a smile that could put Amu's to shame, and Ikuto was surprised to finding himself thinking just that.

Ikuto then waved the matter aside. After seeing that face, he found himself helpless. "It's nothing, never mind. So, do you like it here?"

"Yeah!" Kukai said, giving that smile again. However, he turned a light shade of pink when Ikuto tugged him into a laying position so that both boys were laying on their backs, cloud gazing. It wasn't so bad at first, until Kukai realized that by tugging him down, the older boy's arm was wrapped around his waist, keeping Kukai close. "E-erm, Ikuto?" he said, turning a light shade of pink.

"Shhh," Ikuto shushed him, giving Kukai a small kiss on his cheek, "I'm enjoying myself." He turned on his side, causing Kukai to end up snuggled against his chest as his second arm came around his waist then, causing Kukai to be held securely in position by the older boy, seeming as if he were snuggled up against the older boy. "Let's stay like this for now, huh?"

"Er, s-sure…" Kukai said, with a small blush. He resigned himself to Ikuto's hold, and before long both boys fell into a dreamless sleep. It took Kukai a little longer than Ikuto, finding their position rather uncomfortable, and finding himself glad that they were the only two who knew about this spot, because he definitely didn't want to be found in said position with Ikuto. It wouldn't have been good if they were caught like that after all. However, before long, he fell into a dreamless sleep, mostly due to the warmth of being snuggled against the older boy.

When he finally woke up, Kukai found it to be mid-afternoon. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer snuggled against Ikuto's chest, nor was he being held in the older boy's arms. That worried him, making him think that the older boy had left him on the roof. That thought soon left his mind, however, when he saw that Ikuto was still on the roof, not far from him. He was in the striped sweater and purple pants of his character transformation with Cheshire, and before long, Kukai managed to find the group of X eggs that the older boy had been fighting. _'How the __**hell**__ did I manage to sleep through an X-egg attack!'_ he asked himself, glancing up at the older boy. "Ikuto!" he screamed so that the older boy could hear over his fight with the X eggs, "Hold on, I'll come help!"

"And here I was enjoying my image of protecting my sleeping princess," Ikuto said with a light chuckle, smirking. "I'll let you help on one condition! You've got to use Alice's Character Transformation! Unless you agree, I'm just going to protect you! " He laughed a little, giving a small little wink. "Is that alright with you, hime-chan?~" He gave a small little chuckle as Kukai turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, fine!" Kukai said, rather reluctantly. "Come on, Alice."

"Aye aye, Kukai!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Ore no kokoro, unlock! Charanari! Wonderland Dreamer!"

_~*Time Skip(Because I still haven't come up with attack names -.-)*~_

"_Dreamland's Riddle!"_

The X eggs were then purified, thanks to something Kukai had no idea that he and Ikuto could do. That fight seemed to stretch out over the entire day. As a matter of fact, it actually had. However, that wasn't what Kukai was focused on, at the moment. "Cool! We can purify X eggs now! That's so awesome! Isn't it, Ikuto? We don't have to rely on Amu anymore! So long as the two of us stay together, we can fight X eggs!" He then flushed a little as he realized what he had said. _'So long as the two of us stay together'._

Ikuto, however, simply laughed. "At least, so long as we fight in our Dream Transformations." The two of them had decided to call Wonderland Riddler and Wonderland Dreamer by those names, since they _had_ originally only been forms the two of them had taken in their dreams. "Though, it is rather fulfilling knowing we can purify X eggs, doesn't it? It's no longer something only Amu can do, we can do it now, too." He was as surprised as Kukai. After all, neither of them knew they could do that.

"Anyway, I should probably head home, now. That fight lasted all day. Man, what a waste of the day." He gave a small sigh, finally realizing that the fight had indeed lasted all day, and this was about the time he started heading home from school. "I had fun today, Ikuto. I wish we could have hung out more. I would have really enjoyed it if we could."

Ikuto gave a light chuckle at Kukai's words. "No worries, Kukai. If you ever want to play hooky with me again, just let me know. I'd be glad to oblige." He smiled, patting the smaller boy on his head, "Now, let's get you home, shall we, Kukai-hime-chan?" He laughed a little as Kukai blushed when he picked him up, princess-style, and started working on getting him down the building, stopping when they reached the point where the two of them had met earlier that morning. "Well, I think you can find your way home from here," he said, "I'll see you in the dream, my little hime-chan."

Kukai turned a bright red, then. He hadn't expected what Ikuto did next. Then again, while he was shocked, he kind of enjoyed it at the same time. Perhaps, he had been secretly wanting this the entire time. After all, before Ikuto left, he had tugged Kukai close, and pressed their lips together for a few moments that were almost gold to the younger boy.

_YAY!~ Y'all know you were waiting for that! w Well, it finally happened! So anyway, yay! Thanks again to all the readers of KiW~ Please R&R~ We'll see you again once I get off my butt and start working on Chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! Time for more chapters of Kukai in Wonderland! I'm sorry I haven't been updating very regularly, but I've gotten up the urge to start typing up more of this story! Along with a new crossover story! Though, I won't get into that one~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this seventh chapter of Kukai in Wonderland, and I apologize for not posting in so long! I hope you enjoy!~__

For a few (oddly) cherished moments, Kukai was in Heaven. He wasn't thinking about anything for those few moments. He simply stood there as long as he could hold out, reveling in the feeling he had, kissing Ikuto. Though his first kiss was given to a boy, he would not think of that at the moment. In fact, the thought wouldn't come up for quite some time. Right now, though, he was simply enjoying the feeling. Though it was short, it was one thing that Kukai would never forget. As Ikuto pulled back, though still holding Kukai slightly after giving him one of the best feelings he had had in his life, the younger simply stood there in a daze for a few minutes.

"I thought you said you had to head home," Ikuto said, in that playful tone he liked to use to tease, "You'd best get going. Those big, bad, older brothers of yours will come looking for you if you're not home on time.~" Kukai flustered a little. "R-right… I'd… best get going. I'll see you in the dream, Ikuto ." Noticing that Ikuto was still holding him, he flushed even more and worked his way out of the boy's hold. "L-let's hang out again some time… on a Sunday, though." He chuckled a little as Ikuto seemed to pout, saying it was more fun to do things like these on weekends, but the older boy said nothing else against the matter. "Good night, Ikuto."

"Good night, Kukai," the elder boy said with a smile, leaning in to give Kukai another golden kiss before leaving Kukai to head home alone. When he got home that night, Kukai went straight to bed. After all, he wanted to see Ikuto again as soon as possible. After saying a quick good night to his brothers, he went upstairs, said his good nights to Daichi and Alice, and covered up, pausing only to change into his pajamas.

That night's dream was like any other. Kukai woke up alone, in the forest of "Wonderland". Looking around the branches of the trees, he hadn't seen Ikuto. Either he was hiding an planning one of his "ambushes" again, or he hadn't fallen asleep just yet. So, Kukai decided he would have a look around , to see if there was anything in this dream other than the forest. However, as far as he seemed to walk, the forest seemed to stretch on forever. Kukai sat down on a root of a nearby tree that was coming up from the ground. He couldn't stop thinking about that time he spent with Ikuto no more than a couple of hours ago. It wouldn't get out of his mind.

Kukai pulled up his knees, wrapping his arms around them. He didn't know why, but Ikuto was all he ever thought about nowadays. Since he was kissed that same day, he couldn't help but wonder… was that a confession of sorts? Ikuto always did seem the roundabout type. He gave a small sigh, glancing up towards the sky, though he couldn't see it through the thick layering of leaves from the trees. It was still a nice sight though. The trees showed the multi-colored red, orange, and yellow of Autumn, even though it was still far from that time of year. If only Ikuto could have been there with him to see it… and there he went with Ikuto, again. Why was it always him?

As he looked down from the tops of the trees, getting ready to look through the area again, he saw someone he hadn't expected to see. He had almost completely forgotten, there was a third person who had been in the dream. Well, he remembered it now, at least. Though, it seemed rather lame to only remember your best childhood friend was in the same dream you were when you looked him straight in his ruby-colored eyes, and actually jumped in surprise. Yes, that seemed rather lame to him, indeed. "T-Tadase!" Kukai said, jumping up a little, but kind of regaining his composure, "Oh, S-sorry… I just kind of dazed off for a moment, so I didn't hear anyone coming up…" When he looked at the ground, that seemed like even more of a feat. Multi-colored leaves were covering the ground, as well as several twigs and small bushes. How had he not heard someone coming through those?

"A-ah, it's alright, Souma-kun," Tadase said with a small smile, sitting down next to Kukai. He seemed a little relieved, and it took Kukai a moment to figure out why… he wasn't with Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi isn't with you, tonight?" he asked. It sounded simply curious, but Kukai managed to catch the undertone to it. Tadase wasn't happy that he'd been hanging around Ikuto lately, and Kukai could tell.

"Not… tonight, it seems," Kukai replied. It was starting to get a little awkward, being around Tadase nowadays, "It's just you and me, apparently. So… how have things been going, Tadase? Has everything been alright with the Guardians?" It had been a while since he went to a Guardian meeting, he realized. He was supposed to go that day, he had planned to, but he had spent the day playing hooky with Ikuto, and went straight to bed after that kiss. It really made him feel bad, now that he had really thought about it.

"Everything's going fine," Tadase replied, "Those odd X-egg attacks are still happening, but other than that, nothing's changed. No one else has gotten new eggs like you or Tsukiyomi, and there's nothing really big to mention…"

"I see…" Kukai's statement was followed with an oddly eerie silence. It was quiet for the longest time, and the two never really talked about anything. It felt weird, especially to Kukai. Usually, he and Tadase could find things to talk about a lot easier. Their conversations went on a lot longer than it had that night, and there weren't any of these awkward silences. Kukai gave a small gulp. _'Dammit, why can't Ikuto be here!'_ Wait… he was thinking of Ikuto, even when he was together with Tadase. This wasn't good, not one bit. "Souma-kun…" Tadase said, catching Kukai's attention. The smaller blond was quiet for a moment. Then, suddenly, his ruby eyes shot up to match Kukai's emeralds. "Souma-kun, what exactly is your relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He seemed determined all of a sudden, and Kukai managed to catch the tone in Tadase's voice. It made him uneasy. Usually, Tadase was so quiet and reserved, or more sweet and friendly. His voice took on an edge, which made Kukai positive that the younger boy wasn't happy with the way he'd been spending time with Ikuto lately. "Tadase…" he replied at first. There was an awkward silence for a while, as Kukai couldn't really think of what to say. Their relationship? Well, they hung out a lot together since he started sixth grade. They had become pretty good friends. Though, could he say that honestly with the direction their relationship had been moving in the past week or two? After all, Ikuto had just kissed him not long ago. It was all so unsettling. Still, even if it might not have been the truth, he replied with what we thought. "Ikuto and I… are close. We're friends, and I've been hanging around him a lot more since I started junior high. We get along well, and it's nothing more than that."

"Can you say that, after the way he acted last time we met?"Kukai felt his heart drop. Ikuto had been acting extremely possessive last time they met with Tadase. It had been… almost as if the two of them were dating, the way they had been acting. "It's just that… the two of you don't really get along well nowadays. Since I started hanging around him lately… he was a bit worried about me hanging around him. You're the same way, aren't you Tadase? You don't want me hanging around him because we're friends."

"I can't deny that…"

Lord, now he really couldn't tell Tadase about the kiss. "I-It's just him being possessive of a friend. He doesn't want to lose me to you. I know you feel the same way. You don't want to lose me to him." He stayed quiet for a minute, and then just took in a deep breath and held his hand up, only to ruffle Tadase's hair. "Don't worry, Tadase!~ Just because I'm hanging around Ikuto now, that doesn't mean I won't hang out around you and the Guardians anymore!~ Neither of you are going to lose me to the other. I had a talk about it with Ikuto, too!~ He just wants to stay friends with me, is all."

"If you say so, Souma-kun…" Tadase seemed a little uncertain. This made Kukai's heart flip. He didn't want to see Tadase so upset. It was his best childhood friend, after all. He ruffled Tadase's hair a little. "Hey, don't worry about it! We just want to be friends, and I'll still be friends with you! I was going to come visit the Guardians today, but some things came up. I'm gonna come hang out with you guys tomorrow, alright?" He gave a small smile as Tadase seemed to lighten up and gave a small nod. _

He woke up not long after his conversation with Tadase, a little upset at not seeing Ikuto like the older boy had promised. He looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom for a good amount of time. "Ikuto is so going to get it…" he muttered to himself, turning over in his blankets. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with the concept of being with Ikuto. He had had a perfectly fine conversation with Tadase. Still, he was upset that Ikuto hadn't shown up, and he was going to have a nice talk to the older boy about it.

He heard an easily recognizable giggle from his dresser. Alice was already awake, huh? "You sound like Ikuto didn't show up for a date, Kukai!~" The way she did it made Kukai turn pink. Show up for a date? Sure, he had promised to see Kukai in the dream, but it wasn't a date or anything! Why did it unsettle him so much, though?"I-it's not like that!" he replied with a sigh. "I'm going to shower, Alice. I have to get ready for school." Getting a small giggle and "Roger~" from Alice, he went off to shower. He still managed to get a little lost in thought, and his shower, as well as changing into his school uniform, took longer than usual. "Daichi, Alice, it's time for me to head out!~" He smiled a little as the two automatically went into their eggs, and he placed them in his bag gently, heading out. "Hey, Kukai! Come home early today, we have some shopping we want you to do!" His eldest brother. He had been planning to hang with the Guardians that day, too. He might as well call Tadase before classes started. Even though he called before classes, he still got voicemail, anyway. Well, at least he'd have warning. "Hey, Tadase!~ Sorry, but it looks like my brothers have things for me to do today after all! I'll come hang out with the Guardians if I have enough free time. If not, I'll have to hang with you guys some other time!~" Leaving that, he hung up and turned his phone off, heading straight for the park. He wanted to see if he could have a talk with Ikuto before he went to school._

As he had expected, Ikuto was sitting at the usual bench in the park. He was looking up at the sky, and looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. Then again, that would explain why he wasn't in the dream that night. As Kukai walked up however, the tired look in Ikuto's face was replaced with one of his usual smirks, as the older boy pulled Kukai down into his lap. "Hey there, Kukai-chan~" he said, cheerfully, "I'm glad to see you~" It was one of his usual strange greetings, honestly. Kukai didn't really think much of it, which was probably why the younger boy didn't struggle to get out of the elder's lap.

However, after giving him a greeting, Kukai gave one of his "angry" squeaks. "Ikuto, why weren't you at the dream last night!" He hadn't noticed he had blushed, or the fact that he had sounded like a girl that had gotten stood up by her boyfriend. "I-it was so awkward with you not there!" "Awww, did Kukai-chan miss me?"

Kukai turned bright red at this. However, for some strange reason, he didn't beat around the bush like he usually did. "Y-yes I did… a lot… where the _hell_ were you!"

Ikuto was shocked by the fact that Kukai was being so forward today. "Sorry, I couldn't get to sleep last night. I promise, it won't happen again, alright, Kukai-chan?" He smiled, nuzzling his nose into Kukai's cheek. He went to give him a kiss on the cheek as well, but amended himself and instead went for a small kiss on the boy's lips. "I missed you, last night, too. I don't want to miss it again." Kukai's face went red at being kissed again. "Th-that's another thing! Wh-what was with the kiss last night! Th-this morning too!" He was asking, but somehow he knew the answer. "… it seems I've gotten a little attached to my princess." "What's that supposed to mean!" He knew he gave one of the squeaks again, because Ikuto smirked again. Ikuto leaned down with a small smirk and gave Ikuto a small smirk. "It means what it means," he said, giving Kukai another kiss, "I've gotten attached to my princess. I like you, Kukai."

"W-well, I like you too, but…" Kukai replied. Honestly, that childish innocence of his was too cute.

"I really have to spell it out, don't I?" Ikuto replied, "If you're the princess, I want to be the prince. I don't just _like_ you, Kukai. I think I'm falling for you."

_HAHAHA! I left you guys at another cliffhanger 3 Hopefully, there won't be as long a post between this chapter and the next one, though! Though, that's just hopefully. It's my senior year of high school, so you can never be certain ^^; Anyway, this is the seventh chapter of Kukai in Wonderland! I hope you guys like it! ^^_


End file.
